It is known to use a holster to carry a handgun. To safely carry the handgun, a traditional holster must be secured to the person carrying the gun in some way. In general, the holster must be attached to a belt, pants, vest, or other piece of clothing so that the handgun can be securely carried without being dropped and/or accidentally discharged. This rigid, generally non-adjustable attachment undesirably restricts the possible placement of the holster and does not allow the carrying individual to move the holster if he or she so desires. Furthermore, traditional holsters are limited in that they can only be coupled with a single garment or to a particular spot on the user's body.
There is therefore a need for an improved system, apparatus, and method for securely carrying and concealing firearms, firearms accessories and other accessories.